The Heart Is Crazy
by IDoNotHaveAName
Summary: Zack and Cody have feelings for eachother. Zack and Cody do something that makes them take their relationship to the next level. Twincest, lemon !CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Zack and Cody's POV

Disclaimer- I don't own The Suite Live of Zack an Cody...I wish then I could watch them sex eachother up...heh just kiddin. I own the story tho!

The Heart Is Crazy

By Idonothaveaname

Chapter 1

Zack's POV

I don't know how I have survived without feeling him. Everytime he walks by me I just get the urge to just touch him, feel his every crevice. At night when he sleeps, I watch him, wishing that I could sleep in his arms feeling him close to me, making me feel safe. I know I may not seem the romantic type, but he makes me feel this way. I only said I liked Maddie to distract people from my true self. I never liked another boy, and I know this is wrong, but, Cody, is my life, my heart and soul. He knows when I am sad, happy, or angry. He knows my next move. He can read my mind, but not my heart. I love him more than just a botherly way, I love him more. Nobody will understand though. Today, Mom is leaving for another gig in New York, so she'll be gone for a while. Today is the day I make Cody realize my feelings toward him.

Cody's POV

Zack has been acting weird lately. I think he found out that i've been crushing over him. I really don't want him to know...what if he tells Mom. I'm surely screwed. I don't think I can look at him anymore. But over a stupid thing like this? No this is not stupid! People think everything I do is stupid. I always screw up. I don't want to screw up my relationship with Zack. To make sure nothing goes wrong with our brotherly relationship I will hide my feelings toward him. Yet when he sleeps, I secretly watch him through half opened eyes. He looks so peaceful. When he sleeps without a shirt I feel like rushing towards him and wrapping his arms around my small frame. So I feel safe from any night creature coming to take me away. Mom told Zack and I that she is going to do another gig in New York and that she'll be away for 4 days. Today is the day where I have Zack all to myself. Today is where I show him a surprise that he'll never forget!


	2. What are you doing?

**Warning- Twincest! There are explicit sexual encounters. If you think this is gross and wrong then don't read. If you want to read go ahead but lemme warn you, please no flames. This is one of my first fanfics, so be nice.**

The Heart Is Crazy

By Idonothaveaname

Zack and Cody walked into their room after school. Cody sat his backpack on the floor, while Zack threw his as he was plopped on the couch. Cody bent over to start his homework as he usually does right away after school. As he bent forward, Zack, snuck a glance at Cody's perfectly round ass. Cody felt as if someone was staring at him. Knowing that there are only two people in the room he knew that Zack was staring at him. Wait, not his face, but his ass. He peered over his shoulders spotting his brother.  
"What are you doing? Why are you staring at my ass?" Cody asked his brother in an innocent voice. Zack quickly turned his head away and turned beet red.  
"Uhhh, uhmm." he stuttered. Cody spun around to face his bother and walked towards him.  
"Did you like what you saw?"  
Surprised at what his brother said, he turned his head around again to meet his brother's gaze. "Uh, yes. Sort of." Cody stripped his clothing as he walked towards his older brother. First came his shirt, then his pants. By the time he was standing between his brother's legs, he was naked. Still sitting on the couch, Zack looked at his younger self up and down.  
"I was thinking to do this later at night, but now, I can't help my self. I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Cody bent down pressing his face against his brother neck, whispering as he said his words. His whispering sent chills down Zack's spine. The foreign object between his legs started to rise as Cody kissed his neck, traveling up to his jaw line, and planting a kiss on his lips. He was teasing him. He could not take it. He wrapped his arms around Cody's small frame and pressed him down on his body.  
"So you want more?"  
Zack nodded, aroused from all that is happening.  
"Take off your clothes." commanded Cody. Overtaken by his spell, Zack obediently followed what his brother said. Cody moved to help Zack take his pants down along with his underwear. Both brothers are now naked, holding each other, feeling each others' hot skin. They did this as Zack sitting on the couch and Cody sitting atop his lap with his head on his older brother's shoulder. Zack drew imaginary circles on Cody's back.  
"Zack, let's go into the bedroom. I want to feel you." Zack stared at his brother as he led him in to the bedroom by his hand. The younger blonde gently pushed his brother down on the bed. He climbed atop him placing his hands on each side of Zack's head and his legs straddling him. He lowered his head and gave Zack a sensual kiss. The kiss turned out to be a passionate make out scene. Tongues offering seductive dances, hands caressing each body part. Zack let his hands roam free all over Cody's back. Cody trailed his kisses down his brother's body down to his navel. He stopped there not going any further. He kept his head but look up at his brother lying there looking very vulnerable. Zack had wondered why his brother stopped his actions and why he was teasing him. Zack looked down at his brother then caught a devilish twinkle in his eyes. He knew he was going to do something that will make him beg for more. Just the Cody stuck out his tongue and licks a straight line, from left to right, across Zack's waistline. Just as when he was going to go down on his hard member, someone opened their door and barged on them. She stood at the door her mouth wide open.

"Boys? What are you doing?"


	3. Preparing 'the surprise'

The Heart Is Crazy

By idonothaveaname

Zack, Cody, and Maddie sat on the couch speechless. Zack could not look at Maddie for she thought he liked her. She was very astonished at the two.

"Okay does anyone care to explain what went on in there?" that was all she could think to break the ice.

"Maddie," Zack began, "Cody and I are in love. Can you not see that?"

"Yes, but you guys are 14 and brothers. That is wrong and sick."

"I knew it. No one would've understood." Tears started to form in Cody's eyes. "All I wanted was my brother to love me as I loved him. I know it is a taboo, but I love him."

Zack pulled his brother near him and kissed the top of his head. Maddie was grossed out. She couldn't believe the two. She was speechless. Why were they doing this? This is incest, but they probably already know that.

"You two have a problem, seriously. I mean I've heard of anything else, but my two friends, which are brothers, in love. Wait until your mom hears about this." She raised her eyebrows when she said this.

Cody quickly pushed himself away from his brother. "What you can't tell her. She'd freak."

"Well, duh."

Cody glared at her.

"Please, Maddie, don't tell mom. It'll break her heart that her two boys are screwing each other." The older twin said.

"Fine I won't tell but you guys have to think about this and if you guys get caught I won't help you." With that said she left in a huff, slamming the door behind her. Cody stood up and walked towards the window.

"Cody?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Cody nodded his head side-to-side.

"What if Maddie doesn't talk to us anymore? What if she hates us now because of this." Tears strolling down his cheeks now. Zack patted the space on the couch next to him.

"Come here, Cody." Cody walked to his brother for support. He sat once again in his strong arms. Zack held him tight, to scared to let him go.

"I know what will cheer you up. I'm gonna plan something for us tonight." Said Zack.

Cody was excited now," What is it?"

"It's a surprise, but let's finish our homework so we don't have to worry about it anymore. Okay?" Cody nodded. Zack planted a small kiss on his lips and finished his homework with his brother.

1 hour and 30 minutes later….

Zack finished his homework first, eager to start on his surprise for Cody. Before he started, he got his robe and put it on, not risking to be exposed by 'peeping Tom's'. He gathered his materials and brought them to 'the room'. He placed all his stuff in order and exited 'the room'. Cody finished his homework 10 minutes after Zack finished organizing his surprise. Cody walked up behind his older brother, whom was standing and peering out of the window, and wrapped him arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Every kiss that Cody planted made Zack's knees weak. Before Cody went any further, Zack had to use all his might to stop him.

"You really want to see the surprise I did for you, huh?" he asked, half-whispering. He turned his head 45 degrees to face Cody in the face at his left. Cody's gray-blue eyes stared pierced his own.

"Yes, I do very much."

"Alright."

Zack took Cody's hand and they both ran to 'the room'. He opened the door. Cody's eyes marveled at what he saw.

"Tadaa,"yelled Zack holding his hands out, "the surprise!"


	4. Surprise!

**Warning- Twincest! There are explicit sexual encounters. If you think this is gross and wrong then don't read. If you want to read go ahead but lemme warn you, please no flames. This is one of my first fanfics, so be nice.**

The Heart Is Crazy

By Idonothaveaname

_Note- It is winter at the Tipton, day are shorter, yea, yea, yea. So in this chapter it's around 6:00 PMish. So it is getting dark. Very, dark. Well enjoy chapter 4, sorry I've been so lazy._

Chapter 4

The bathroom had candles everywhere. Cody stepped into the room, the candles reflected on his face. Zack quickly ran past him to get the hot bath started. Cody was very astonished at this new layer of a romantic Zack. As soon and Zack finished preparing the bath, Cody ran up to his older brother and planted a large kiss on his lips. Cody cupped Zack's face as he passionately kissed him. Zack had to stop before they fell in the tub. A couple of minutes later the tub was filled with the hot water. Steam rose from the surface of the water. The twins shed their robes. Zack was the first to get in. Then Cody stepped into the water shuddering as the water touch his sensitive skin. He then sat between Zack's legs and pressed his back against the older blonde's chest. Zack got his legs and placed them on the side and stretched them out. Cody's legs were just stretched out. They held each other for awhile, feeling the water surround their bodies. Zack grabbed the sponge, put soap on it and started to rub Cody's shoulders with it. Cody brought his legs to his chest and hugged them and placed his head on his knees as Zack soaped his back. After Zack finished washing his younger brothers back, he pulled Cody to make his back against him again, and began soaping his front. As he washed Cody he kept nipping at his ears that sent chills down the younger blonde's spine. Zack kept going lower and lower with his sponge until he found Cody shaft. He grabbed it in his hands and rubbed the head with his thumb. Cody let a moan escape his mouth. Zack rubbed faster and faster. Cody bucked his hips but the water made it hard. Finally Cody came spraying his seeds into the water. After a satisfying orgasm, his fell to his right. He panted.

"Did that feel good?" Zack asked.

"Yes, can I have more, please" replied Cody almost to begging point.

"Okay, but let me do something really quick."

He took the plug that held the water in the tub and drain the water. When the water drained, Zack turned on the shower. The hot water ran on both the brothers. Zack pushed Cody so that he was pressed onto the cool tile wall. He kissed his little brother with fiery passion. Cody parted his lip to make way for Zack's tongue that was entering. Each tongue caressed each other. Zack parted away and ran his tongue over the side of Cody's mouth, and moved down to a pink little pert nipple. Zack sucked and licked both nipples. Nipping at them sometimes. Then he ran his tongue over Cody's navel until he reached the treasure. He wrapped his mouth over the small head of his hard member. He stuck his tongue in the little hole, and quickly licked it. Cody arched his back and grabbed a handful of Zack's hair pushing him down on his shaft. Zack now took the whole shaft in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down.

"Zack." He moaned. Zack went faster. He clenched Cody's ass to help him with his movement. Cody closed his eyes and yelled as he came. His semen went down Zack's throat. The older blonde swallowed everything, sucking Cody dry. Zack went up to Cody's face and kissed him once more. Cody could taste his essence lingering in his mouth. They finished washing each other. After washing each other up, they exited the bathroom and climbed atop the bed. The moon's light shone through the hotel's window and shined on their hot bodies as they held each other under the covers.

"I love you, Zack." Zack just pulled his younger brother closer and reached his arm across his brother's waist and they both laced the hands together. Zack and Cody held each other until they fell asleep for the night for tomorrow to come.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Authors Note_

_Hello everyone, school just started…gah, yes. I hate it. That means my internet hours have been cut down. Internet on weekends only. Also I am having trouble trying to figure what out what I should put for chappie 5. I have been making up this story as I was writing it. So please if you would like anything to be put in here just let me know and I'll try to put your ideas you have or requests in this story. Also I appreciate all the people who love this story. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all. If you all were her I would hug every single one of you. Heh. Okie goodbye!_


	6. Janice?

**Warning- Twincest! There are explicit sexual encounters. If you think this is gross and wrong then don't read. If you want to read go ahead but lemme warn you, please no flames. Also, one of the british twins acts out of character...sorta...I think. **

The Heart Is Crazy

By Idonothaveaname

_NOTE- OMG finally I have updated, it's been ages. I tried making this chapter long and full of goodies just for all of you who waited. I'm so sorry. Please don't kill in my sleep anytime before Holloween. Think about the candies that want to be eaten... after Holloween is good to kill me kay. cough cough Okay here is Chapter 5! WHOOT! BTW, if you read past chapter 2 and you don't like boy on boy shit plus twin brothers bonkin' eachother...ur crazy, more crazier that I am. Chapter 2 is where all this crap started. _

Chapter 5

The light of the morning sun shone through the window of the twins' suite. Cody awoke feeling warm flesh against his ass. He turned his head slightly and looked at the most beautiful thing in the world, his brother. Memories of last night flashed through his head. He decided to give his brother the same pleasure before they got up to go to school. Cody slowly pushed himself off his brother. He rolled over so that his head was positioned over his brother's hard member. Cody got confused. Why was his penis erect even before he started doing stuff to Zack? Maybe he was having a wet dream about last night. The younger blonde tried to think of something that his older brother hadn't done to him...yet. Cody spread Zack's legs apart and sat himself on his older brother's cock. He heaved a sharp breath as he lowered himself. Cody got the whole thing in his asshole. The young blonde bounced himself up and down. Zack awoke by the sudden shaking of the bed and his brother taking filling himself up. Just the sight of his brother fucking himself on his penis made him come. After, Cody was done he fell on Zack's chest, unaware that his brother was awake. He looked up slightly and saw his older brother looking at him. Cody turned bright red. Zack just took his hand and brushed it through Cody's hair.

"We have to go to school." Zack leaned forward and kissed his brother.

Zack was at his locker when Janice, one of the british twins, came up to him. Even though Zack was having an affair with his brother he still liked those cute twins.

"What can I do for you." He said in his most sudductive voice. A devilish twinkle shined in her eyes. Before he knew it, he fell through a door and was pinned to the wall of the janitor's closet. Janice pulled his shirt up to neck and ficked her toungue over his nipple. Zack shuddered over touch. The blonde girls removed her shirt and bra and placed her nipple into his mouth. He sucked her nipple hard. A little moan escaped her mouth. Janice pulled away from him.

"I think we should do this at your suite. Don't you think?" she asked staring at his hard member between his legs. She smiled and lowered her hands and stroked the area up and down. Zack squirmmed with the ticklish sensation. She then stopped and left a trail of feathery kisses going up his chest. Janice finally got to his lips and left a kiss so that he'll remeber until after school in the suite. She left him in the janitor's closet speechless. When his penis finally went limp he got out of the closet and saw his brother by his own locker waiting. Zack ran up to cody and took his hands into his.

"Guess what? You know Janice? She kissed me!" Zack exclaimed. Cody frowned the forced a smile.

"That's...great." said Cody in a very low tone. Zack gave his younger brother a huge smile and hugged him.

"You know I still love you? But i'll be with Janice." Cody nodded. Zack walked away dancing while Cody just stood there and watched. When his brother left he ran into the bathroom and got into one of the stalls. He sat on the toilet and and put his face into his hands and sobbed.

2 hours later...

"Yeah! School is over! Time the weekend!" Zack yelled as the bell rang. All the kids in the class rushed out through the door. Cody walked to his brother slowly. Zack was wondering why Cody was acting this way. On their way walking home Cody and Zack were very quite to eachother. The Zack couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you acting like a dick to me!"

Cody couldn't believe how unsensitive his brother was he was going to tell him why but instad he just glared at him. Zack was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"You know what? Fine just just be like that. I won't talk to you either." With that said Zack just ran home leaving Cody to walk alone.

When Zack reached home (without Cody) he noticed his mom wasn't around. He was happy with that because has a tendency to tell on him a lot. The older blonde just dropped all his stuff on the floor and sat on the couch. He sighed and started to drift off to sleep. Just as soon as he was falling into a deep sleep, he heard a knock on the door. Zack got up from the couch and opened the door.

"You better not-" he cut himself to notice who it was. "Janice you made it."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she asked him with a puppy dog face. Her accent alone sent shivers down his spine. "So where do we hit it off?"

Zack just got a hold of her hand and led her to his room. He gently pushed her on the bed and kissed her dilisious lips. janice stopped him as reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple condoms.

"I took this from parents room, just in case." Zack and Janice just smiled at eachother.


End file.
